


This is the Worst

by D1ona30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Boy Harry, Coming In Pants, Facial, Grinding, Innocent Louis, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Louis, Step-Brothers, Virgin Louis, an almost blow job, mentions of bullying, most everyone is just a mention besides Harry and Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis is a virginal nerd with a crush on the worst person to crush on. Not only is Harry the residential school’s bad boy who sleeps around to the point he has to call them Babe because he can’t remember their names but he’s also Louis’ step-brother. Louis is well and truly fucked and not in the good way. Ain’t life grand.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the fact that this is the worst and most self indulgent thing I've ever written.  
> If anyone reads this I hope you like it.

Louis is a nerd, he knows this, he’s not talking himself down either. He is actually a nerd. Before you even begin to think about how he dresses, which admittedly don’t help at all, the fact of the matter is he loves school and getting good grades and would much rather spend his Friday and Saturday nights curled up reading from one of his many books than actually go to all the high school parties his friends, Liam and Zayn, enjoy. He’s been begged on numerous occasions by them to come but he always refuses, he would rather study than watch drunken people snog and dance dirtly then be snubbed by other party goers, like he knows he would be. Zayn and Liam are much cooler and he still doesn’t get why they hang out with him but whatever he just feels lucky he has friends at this point. His look screams nerd, like some big neon sign with an arrow pointing right at him. He can’t help it, really, he likes his khaki pants, his various solid color button ups and suspenders, the most outlandish thing about his outfits are that he rolls up the ankles of his trousers and wears bright colored shoes. Louis is sure he could probably get away with the ensemble if it weren’t for his black framed glasses and that he has a full set of shiny metal braces. Combine it all together and it all says nerd and Louis has never hated it more.

It used to fine. He really didn’t care what other people thought of him and thanks to his friendship with Liam, captain of the football team, he doesn’t get bullied that much. The occasional shove into the lockers isn’t near as bad as when he got beat almost on a daily basis before Liam had had enough of his friend showing up with bruises and sent out the word that next person who laid a finger on Louis would end up with broken jaw. He told him that he didn’t need to go to such extremes but Liam had just shook his head and told him no one deserves to be treated that way, especially not Louis.

Some of the students thought Liam was in love with Louis but they were all so very wrong. Liam was just as much an Omega as Louis, well more so since he already had his first heat while Louis was still waiting for his to come and Liam was all set to mate with Zayn as soon as they graduated. Louis was always in awe of them, they broke every stereotype about Omega’s and Alpha’s that he had ever learned to be true. Zayn, the Alpha, was slight framed and laid back, always sketching and writing in his journal, while Liam was big and broad, the tallest Omega Louis had ever seen, and was the first Omega to not only make it on to the football team but to then become Captain, it was amazing. Louis wished he could be more like that but he was the complete opposite, the actual real life Omega stereotype, petite, quiet and curvy. He just hasn’t had a heat and sometimes he wonders if he ever will.

Most Omega’s have one by sixteen but here Louis is eighteen years old and still heat free. They did the testing and of course he came up as an Omega but that didn’t stop him from being worried that he was misclassified and was actually a beta. He isn’t sure which would be better but after the countless talks with Liam about how good a knot feels, he kinda hopes the test was right.

The worst thing about all of this and the thing that makes him want to be an Omega is his step-brother and Alpha, Harry Edward Styles. He knows it’s wrong. He knows he shouldn’t want the lad because now they are pretty much related but he can’t help it. Since the moment Louis saw the Alpha strolling down the hallway at school, all that swagger wrapped up in a tall tight package had him almost on his knees. The crush was bad enough when they just went to the same school and Louis would steal glances at the other boy from across the hall. But then his mum went and started dating Harry’s mum and well as they say the rest is history.

The boys were officially introduced one night when Jay had invited Anne and Harry over for dinner so everyone would get to know each other. Louis nearly had a heart attack when Harry had walked through the door trailing behind Anne with a friendly smile on his face. Apparently the two women had been dating for awhile without revealing how serious they were until that night. Harry had been sweeter than pie to both Louis and his mum and a few months later there were all moving into together and the pair where telling the boys they were getting married. Louis still remembers the way Harry smiled at them, green eyes sparkling with deep dimples in his cheeks and Louis had wanted to make a home inside them and live forever.

It only got worse from there because the two women insisted the boys help plan the wedding so the two of them were forced to be within close proximity for the six months it took to get everything set up properly and it drove Louis crazy. Especially since Harry spent the majority of the time flirting with every unmated Omega that came within his eyesight but pretty much ignored Louis unless he absolutely had too. Which sucked, yes, but Louis understood. Harry was popular, like extremely popular, with his unruly dark curls, bright green eyes, limbs that seemed to go on forever, and full pink lips. Even with his reputation for sleeping around he had every Omega and beta wanting him and almost every Alpha wanting to be him. So of course he wouldn’t want to tarnish that by being friendly with Louis, even if their mums were getting married, Louis is a nerd, end of story.

So now he has new bed, in his new room, in his new house with his new family that consists of him, his mum Jay, his  step-mother Anne and her tortuously hot son and step-brother Harry. And Louis couldn’t be more miserable. He has to endure Harry’s hotness all fucking day long, he has no escape. From the moment he wakes up he sees Harry in nothing but his briefs, walking around the house looking sleep rumbled and warm, then at school he seems to escalate in hotness prancing around in his skin tight jeans, loose tops and hair pushed back with one of his various scarves and the early evening are the worst because he always showers after dinner and comes out looking like one of Louis’ wet dreams, hair wet and hanging loose around his face, muscular chest on display with beads of water dripping down the creamy looking skin and wearing nothing but a towel! Louis does his best to stay quiet when he wanks during his own showers. And every night when he lays his head down on his pillow, if he's quiet enough, he can hear Harry do the same on the other side of the wall, bed squeaking as he lays down and small grunts as he finally gets comfortable then all is silent as he falls asleep, or that's what Louis assumes anyway.

He's not a perv, at least he doesn't think so. It's not his fault their mothers set up their rooms like mirror images, both beds pushed against the same wall, dresser placed in the center of the wall opposite the bed, they each have a window left of them, well technically Harry's right. So now Louis' head lays less than a foot from Harry's and he can hear pretty much everything the lad does or says, even his late night phone calls to whichever person he is seeing that week. Harry doesn't discriminate, if you're hot he goes for it, the rumour mill has it that he's even dated some Alpha's. It really doesn't matter who he's seeing he always calls them Babe. Even when they are fooling around he calls them Babe. Louis blushes just thinking of the memory of overhearing Harry getting a blow job one afternoon.

He honestly didn’t even mean to, Anne had called the house wanting to know what to pick up for dinner since her and Jay would both be working late and he’d gone up to Harry’s room to ask if pizza was okay and he, just well, over heard is all. He’d had the phone is his hand, thumb over the speaker and his other hand raised in a fist to knock when he heard it, him actually. Harry’s voice was slightly muffled through the wood but Louis could still make out the distinct sound of the Alpha moaning out, “Yeah, babe that’s it.”

Louis’ heart rate had spiked, face flaming as he ran back down the stairs, nearly tripping over himself to get away. He forgot Anne was still on the phone till he heard her faintly calling for him through the speaker, he told her pizza was fine. He honestly thought the two had been fucking but when they came down and Harry was saying good bye, the lad’s lips where red and spit slick, he immediatly realized his mistake. He over heard Harry joking with his friends the next day about how he calls all of them Babe because he never remembers their names, they all had laughed, while Louis turned to go up to his room with a frown on his face.

That was before the wedding, it’s been a few months since then and Harry’s been different, nicer some how. Not that he wasn’t nice before but something is off with the Alpha and Louis just can’t put his finger on it. It had all started at the wedding really, when Louis was getting ready for the ceremony and couldn’t figure out his tie. He didn’t want to bother the brides so he’d gone in search of Harry. Louis found him in a room just down the hall from him, they’d rented out a hotel ballroom and the entire second floor rooms, and after knocking he stepped in to ask him for help.

Harry’s back was to him only wearing his black suit pants, he was typing away on his phone, the muscles in his back moving with it and Louis felt drool collect in his mouth at the way the skin stretched over his broad back. He couldn’t resist looking while Harry was distracted with his cell, eyes moving up and down the length of his body, the black fabric fell over the curve of Harry’s tight perky bum and Louis never really thought he was an arse man but he seriously wanted to bite it, and his thighs, Lord help him the lad’s thighs were so thick, the pants clung to them like maybe he got it tailored to a smaller size on purpose just so everyone could see how muscular and firm they were. Louis briefly wondered what they would look like when they pounded into him and he felt an unfamiliar tug in his belly, pulling him sideways and making him feel unsteady and lightheaded. The Alpha whirled on him, nose flaring and eyes zeroing in on the small Omega standing in the open door way, barking out, “What do you want?”

He looked so wild and angry that it sent Louis into a panic, heart rate jack-rabbiting in his chest, hands shaking and sweat collecting on his brow it doused all arousal he had previously felt. He held out the tie, trying to control the tremor of his hand, stuttering out, “I need, I can’t, I’m sorry. Will you help me?” Looking up at him with wide scared eyes.

Harry’s tense shoulders relaxed down and the tension in the air dissipated as the Alpha gave him a soft smile, “Course Lou.” He said, setting down his phone on the bed and taking the tie out of Louis’ outstretched hand, fingers brushing momentarily, sending sparks up Louis’ arm. Harry beckoned Louis toward him with a wave of his hand.  When he didn’t immediately move, Harry chuckled, placing a large hand on his shoulder that sent Louis’ pulse rocketing for another reason, maneuvering him so Louis was standing in front of full length mirror in his room. He tried not looking at the man standing behind him, eyes flicking around the hotel room looking at the floral wallpaper, the white bedspread, the small desk with a chair even the shine of his shoes, whatever, anything that was not Harry who was standing so close that Louis could feel the heat radiating off him. He tried to control his breathing as Harry flipped his collar and slipped the tie around his neck. The Alpha moved his arms around the top of Louis’ slight shoulders to get a better grip on the tie, caging Louis in his embrace and stepping closer so his bare chest was pressed to Louis’ back, his breath catching in his throat, feeling his nerves start to pick back up.

“Don’t be nervous Lou, you look good, the suit fits you quite well.” The Alpha told him, hands moving about and fixing his tie. Louis titled his face down and away to hide his blush.

He made the mistake of looking up through his eyelashes and catching Harry’s face impossibly close to his neck, brows furrowed in concentration, he seemed to be having trouble with the tie because he made a frustrated noise and squeezed Louis closer to him. They were so close that they it felt like they were practically one person and Louis could feel Harry’s crotch pressing against his bum and hair tickling his cheek. He felt that weird tugging in his lower stomach again and when Harry let out a warm breath over the back of his neck his hole clenched, suddenly feeling dizzy.

Harry made a sudden noise, burying his nose in the crook of Louis’ neck breathing him in, “Smell good too, smell so fucking good Baby,” he mumbled, voice barely above a whisper, dragging his nose across the back of Louis’ neck.

_Babe_! Louis bristled at the word, elbowing Harry in the side and shoving his arms off him, “Don’t call me that!” He had shouted, stepping away from the confused looking Alpha. Louis marched off without a second glance, he was so angry at himself for getting sucked into the Alpha, letting him get so close and he got called Babe for his trouble, they were going to be step-brothers in a few hours time and Harry couldn’t even be bothered to remember his name.

It wasn’t until hours later, long after the wedding and reception were done and their mum’s off on honeymoon, while he’s laying on the floor of Liam’s bedroom and Harry was off staying at his friend’s, Niall’s place, that he realized that Harry had called him Baby not Babe, he isn’t sure if there is much of a difference.

After that Harry seemed more aware of Louis whenever they were in the same room, tensing up slightly the moment he saw him. Sometimes Louis could swear he felt Harry’s eyes on him but whenever he’d look up the Alpha was looking somewhere else but then would turn his head meeting the blue of his eyes and give him a small smirk. It made Louis a little uncomfortable but not in a bad way more of a “is he thinking the same thing I am?” way. He usually would flee after that or shift in his seat trying to make himself smaller. He had started worrying that Harry had figured out his little crush and was silently teasing him about it.

His crush had gotten even worse since the day of the wedding. His mind can’t stop replaying the incident, wondering what would have happened if he hadn’t reacted so negatively to the words Harry spoke and instead let himself lean into it. Maybe Harry would have touched him more, maybe he would have turned Louis around in his arms, pressed his fingers into his jaw whispering, “ _Baby_ ,” all slow and sweet and then kissed him with those soft pillowy looking lips. Thoughts like that keep him up at night, well until everyone in the house has fallen asleep and then he can have a slow quiet wank picturing Harry there with him, his hand touching and stroking him.

That’s what he’s waiting to do now but it seems Harry has decided to stay up a bit because Louis can still hear the Alpha moving around in his room, low music coming through wall. And Louis is anxious and hard and just wants him to go to sleep so he can jack off and pass out just like every night for the past two weeks. He really isn’t getting enough sleep.

Finally, fucking finally he hears Harry get into his bed, the music is still going but it’s not unusual for the Alpha to listen to it while he falls asleep, so Louis isn’t worried, knowing that he has five maybe ten more minutes to wait.

He honestly doesn’t wait that long, he can’t, his cock is throbbing in his pajama bottoms and he hasn’t heard a noise other than the music for at least a minute or two so he slides his hand in his pants, promising himself he’ll be extra quiet, wrapping his fingers around himself. He closes his eyes and bites his lip, mind jumping to thoughts of Harry laying on the other side of the wall. Louis ponders what would happen if he made a noise, would Harry hear him? Would he come in here to check on him? That thought has him spinning, imaging Harry seeing him with a hand on himself, he kicks the covers off at that, almost willing the Alpha to see him spread out. Would he like what he saw? Would he offer to help? “Oh god,” Louis mouths silently, back bowing off the bed, tugging himself faster. He swipes a thumb over his slit and bites back a whimper, not wanting to wake Harry up even as much as he fantasizes about it, it would be too humiliating.

He’s so close, feeling the fluttering in his lower stomach, rocking his hips, fucking his fist. That’s when he hears it, a small noise coming from somewhere in the house. He freezes, stopping all movement, holding his breath and listening intently to see if he hears the sound again. He does, a deep moan coming from Harry’s room, making Louis gasp, squeezing his cock, a bead of precum leaking out of the tip. Louis keeps quiet hoping to hear the noise again, hand just holding himself, letting it leak but not doing anything about it. Another moan comes, this one sounding more breathless and Louis wants to know what he is thinking about, what he looks like. He moves as quietly and cautiously as he can, pulling up his sleep pants, climbing up the bed until he’s on his knees, pressing himself flush with the wall that’s separating him from Harry and laying his ear against it, closing his eyes in concentration. The next noise coming from the Alpha is a groaned out, “Baby,” and it makes Louis whimper a little, dick twitching in his pants, wondering if someone is in there with him or if he’s thinking about Louis. He doesn’t hear anyone else moaning, just Harry’s moans and groans, the bed squeaking every so often.

Louis knows he could wank right now and Harry would never know, ear pressed to the wall and listening to every shift of movement and every sound that falls from Harry’s lips but he wants to see it first. He should probably feel more pervy then he does when he slowly moves off his bed, grabbing his glasses of this side table and slipping them on his face. He rationalizes his actions with the fact that he’s young and has never seen a cock that wasn’t his own before. He’s curious is all and he won’t stay long, just a quick look and then he’ll go back to bed. He won’t even wank over it, at least not tonight and besides Harry’s door is probably closed and locked so it’s not like he’ll actually get to see anything, maybe just get a better listen.

He adjusts himself in his pants so his erection isn’t too obvious before unlocking and opening his own door with minimal noise hoping Harry can’t hear him over his own noises and the music still playing. He drops down to his hands and knees, crawling the short distance to Harry’s room. The door is closed like he thought, so he sits himself in front of it, leaning in to put his ear on the hardwood just so he can listen to the Alpha. The door moves slightly, opening an inch and Louis sits back in shock, frightened for a second that he’s been caught but quickly realizing that Harry hadn’t properly closed it and then immediately thankful for their new house with squeak free doors because now he can see Harry lying on his bed, arm moving while he wanks. His hair is a curly halo around his head, eyes squeezed shut tight and plump lip caught between his teeth. He’s a sight and Louis can feel his cock make a mess of his pants but he doesn’t do anything about, just watches his step-brother jack off in the dark room.

He’s shirtless, chest shiny with sweat in the low light and Louis shifts forward allowing his shoulder to push the door open a little bit more so he can see all of him. His briefs are pulled down to his thighs and Louis gets a bit lost when his eyes land on Harry’s erection. He’s so big, is the thing, thick and solid, the head looking red and angry with precum dripping from the tip, Louis’ mouth waters, feeling that low tug in his belly again.

Harry’s nostrils flare, face flushing, and groaning loudly, “Fuck Lou, baby, baby, baby,” he pants, hand picking up speed as he gets closer to his orgasm.

Louis gasps audibly, hand flying up to cover his mouth. Harry’s eyes snap open, hand stilling in its movements, his eyes search the room before finally landing on Louis, sitting on the floor just in the slightly open door way. Harry groans again but this time sounding much more annoyed.

“Lou, what, what are you doing?” He asks, rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other grabs the covers pulling them up to cover himself.

“I, uh, I.. I ..I,” he stammers, panic taking over making tears prick the corner of his eyes, “I dunno, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he gets out, face turning bright red. Louis moves, getting up on his hands and knees ready to crawl back to his room like the animal he is, peeping on Harry like this.

“Wait, wait,” Harry calls, sitting up in the bed, pulling the covers tighter across his body, it does nothing to hide is very real, very big erection. Louis waits though, unsure of what to do next.

“Can we at least talk about this?” Harry asks, patting the empty space next to him on the bed.

Louis bites his bottom lip, considering Harry’s offer, he can’t just go and sit with him but he does know he has to explain himself. So he nods his head and crawls forward until he’s inside the room. He plops himself down just inside the door, reaching back to close it behind him and leaning his back against it to make sure it fully closes this time.

He’s probably supposed to say something but when he opens his mouth nothing comes out so he keeps his eyes downcast and hands in his lap waiting for Harry to say or do something. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the Alpha scratch this side of his neck, “So can I ask why you were watching me?” He asks, voice calm and not laced with anger like Louis thought it might be.

He shrugs his shoulders, still unable to look at him, “I’ve never seen one before,” he mumbles.

“You got one yerself or am I wrong about that thing poking your pants out?” Harry asks with a chuckle.

Louis blushes, flattening a palm over himself to hide his hard on, “I meant, I’ve never seen an Alpha one before was just curious is all.”

He hears Harry sigh and shift around on the bed, “Well come get a closer look then, since you’re so curious,” eyes flashing with heat when they look down on Louis.

Louis’ eyes widen in surprise, snapping up to see Harry smirking at him from his position on the bed, he pats the space next to him and Louis worries his bottom lip. He’s not sure if this is really happening, he can feel his blood pumping faster in his veins the longer Harry looks at him, green eyes zeroing in on every shift of his body he makes. He takes a deep breath and decides he’ll probably never get another chance to look at Harry like this again, thinking maybe the Alpha is just so desperate to get off he doesn’t care at this point if Louis is watching or not. He can’t make himself stand though, still too humiliated by being caught so he crawls on his hands and knees across the cool wood floor and Harry groans above him. He makes it to the foot of the bed and slinks his way up the side till he is sitting at the bottom of it, between Harry’s spread legs.

Harry shifts backward, propping himself up with pillows and shoving the covers off himself. His cock springs free, standing at attention, the thick vein seeming to pulsate under the tight stretched skin. Louis runs his tongue over his braces, eyes growing large behind his glasses as he takes the length of it in.

When Harry takes his cock back in his hand, Louis looks up at him and finds the Alpha staring back at him intently, “What do you think?”

“It’s, uh, It’s big,” he answers, wiping the sweat off his brow, feeling hot all over.

Harry chuckles, squeezing his prick, “You should see the knot, might scare you.”

Louis shakes his head, he wants to say something about how brave he actually is but Harry has started moving his hand and Louis quickly forgets all his words when Harry lets out a strangled moan, green eyes transfixed on Louis’ face. The Alpha’s legs move closer together trapping Louis between them and picking up the pace of his hand. He titles his head back, squeezing his eyes shut, rubbing his palm over the wet head and then bringing it back down to smear it over the length of his cock. Louis doesn’t know what comes over him as he shifts his weight to one arm, reaching hesitantly out with his other hand, fingers twitching as they lightly brush the tip of Harry’s cock.

The Alpha’s leg kicks out in a twitch, moaning at the touch, eyes popping open and looking the Omega over with dark pupils, “You wanna touch it?”

Louis nods his head, “Can I?” voice wavering around the words.

“Yeah, Baby, go on and touch me.”

Louis heart pounds in his chest, reaching back out to wrap his slender fingers around Harry’s thick girth. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, never having done this to another person before, so he flicks his wrist the way he would if it was himself. It’s a lot bigger than his own, so it’s awkward at first, not able to get the right tempo. Harry seems to like it though, bucking his hips up into Louis fist, moaning whenever he’s able to rub his thumb over the head, abs clenching and unclenching with the effort. His tip is leaking steadily now, clear liquid cascading down the side of his shaft and over Louis hand. Louis licks his bottom lip wanting to taste it. With his hand moving steadily and the way Harry is reacting to him, he feels a sudden wave of confidence to ask, “Can I lick you?”

Harry groans, louder than ever, enough to make Louis worry they’re gonna wake up their parents but then Harry’s moans, “Yes, fucking hell Baby, want that so much.” Louis forgets that other people even exist.

He grips Harry firmly in his hand, bracing himself on the bed, eyes wide behind his glasses and pink tongue lolling out of his open mouth as he leans forward, ready to take a cock in his mouth for the first time. He barely is able to get one lick over the salty head when Harry shouts, “Louis!,” and comes all over his face, some landing on his tongue, hitting him on the nose and splashing across his glasses. He sits back with a start, blinking his eyes, swallowing down whatever happened to land in his mouth.

“Well that was unexpected,” he says sounding bewildered, licking the come of his lips, he swipes a finger across his cheek, sticking it into his mouth and sucking it clean, “Taste good though.”

“Oh fuck,” Harry groans, watching Louis clean the come off his face, “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

Louis giggles removing his glasses and wiping them off on the bedspread, they’ll need to be cleaned more thoroughly later but at least he can see through them now.

Harry sits up more fully and Louis barely gets a glance of the boys swollen knot before he’s pulling up his briefs and reaching out for him, “Can you get up here so I can kiss you now, please?” He asks and Louis smiles, nodding his head. Harry grabs him by the biceps pulling him up to sit in his lap, kissing him on the cheek, “I’m so sorry Baby, you just looked so hot, couldn’t stop myself.” Louis smiles wider, cheeks tinting, turning his head toward his lips hoping that Harry gets the hint.

The Alpha does of course, cupping Louis jaw with one hand while the other goes around to squeeze his small waist. The kiss is gentle at first, soft and a bit sweet, lips moving together in what feels practiced though it’s their first kiss together. Harry licks at the seam of his lips, silently asking for access that Louis grants him, opening his mouth around a moan when Harry pulls him even closer, his still hard cock brushing up against the Alpha’s stomach.

“Oh! Are you hard Baby?” Harry asks, breaking the kiss to bite playfully on his jaw. Louis nods his head eagerly, trying to still his hips from rutting down on to Harry, “Wanna get off?” he asks, whispering the words right in Louis’ ear making him shiver.

Louis nods his head again, “Yes please.”

“Okay,” is all he says before he goes back to kissing Louis, prying open his mouth with his tongue and sweeping his way inside. He shifts them back so he’s laying fully on top of Harry, legs tangling together before Harry shifts again and slides one of his muscular thighs between Louis’ legs making the Omega moan into his mouth from the pressure on his cock. Harry doesn’t stop kissing him as he moves his hips in an uncoordinated motion trying to rub off on Harry’s thigh. He groans unable to find a rhythm until Harry grips at his hips slowing him down and pulling him forward and then back, helping him get the right movement that’ll give him the most pleasure.

He can feel where Harry’s soft cock lays against his pelvic bone and he pulls away from the kiss, “I don’t feel your knot.”

Harry chuckles, lips looking puffy from their snogging, “Doesn’t last unless I’m inside an Omega.”

“Oh,” is all Louis can think to say before Harry’s pulling him down by the back of his neck, whispering against his lips, “Don’t worry, you’ll get all of it someday.” Louis moans, bucking his hips, imagining what that might feel like. Harry kisses him harder at that, running a hand down his side, slipping his hand under his shirt, gripping his exposed hip and flexing his fingers in the pudgy flesh.

Louis feels sweaty and sticky as he ruts down on Harry’s leg but neither of them make a move to remove any of his clothing, even as his sleep shirt clings to the small of his back. He grips Harry’s shoulders with his small hands, digging his fingers into the tight muscle, finally getting the rhythm down with Harry’s help. Harry skims a hand down his back, grabbing and squeezing the meat of his arse. Louis feels something stir inside his abdomen, hips picking up speed, tangling one hand in Harry’s lush curls and wrapping his arm around the back of his neck, angling his mouth just the way Louis wants it, sucking Harry’s tongue deep into his mouth. He pulls off Harry’s tongue with a pop, panting, eyes pinching shut and glasses sitting askew on his face as he chase after his impending orgasm.

“That’s it Baby, look so good, come for me, let me see your pretty face when you come,” his voice is gruff and the words shoot straight to Louis’ dick. It only takes a few more ruts of his hips and Harry sucking a mark on to his neck to have him coming in his pajama bottoms, soaking them through. Harry pets his back as he shudders through his orgasm. He collapses onto the Alpha’s broad chest, breathing heavily and Harry peppers kisses along his’ sweaty temple.

Louis can’t help the burst of giggles that come from his lips as he rolls off of Harry and onto the bed beside him. The Alpha shifts to his side and frowns down at him, “What’s so funny? I thought that was pretty great myself.”

Louis sighs, trying to control his laughter, “It was great, just never got off with anyone else before.”

Harry smiles down at him, brushing the sweaty fringe out of Louis eyes and leaning in to kiss him softly on the mouth, “Glad I could be your first then.”

Louis goes a little pink cheeked at that, returning the gentle kiss. He sighs unhappily when Harry pulls away, “What is it? What’s the matter?”

Louis frowns looking down at himself and his wet pants,  “I’m all sticky now, I should probably go to my room and get cleaned up.”

Harry shakes his head and snakes an arm around Louis waist, pulling him to his chest, “No just take them off and stay here with me for a bit.”

Louis bites his lip, unsure if that’s such a good idea but Harry looks at him with pleading green eyes and Louis is helpless to it, “Fine but we can’t fall asleep or our mums will flip.”

Harry reluctantly nods his head in agreement and helps Louis out of his wet bottoms, using them to wipe away any left over mess then tossing them to the floor. Once they are both settled under the covers, Harry pulls Louis back in close, kissing him on the forehead, “We are gonna have to tell them about us eventually.”

“Us?” Louis questions, eyebrows going up, “Why?”

Harry shrugs a shoulder, “Well I’ve been waiting years to get you and now that I have, I’m not letting you go.”

“Years?” Louis squeaks, surprised by the admission.

Harry nods, “Yeah, saw you one day walking down the hall at school, you were wearing those khaki’s that cling to your arse so well, I was a gonner. Nearly had a heart attack when my Mum introduced us at dinner that night.” He shakes his head at the memory.

“But what about all those other people?” He can’t believe he actually asked that but if Harry’s had a crush on him all this time, he feels confused.

“Ugh,” Harry groans, burying his face in the side of Louis head, “I was trying to get over you, especially after finding out we were going to be step-brothers.”

“Oh,” is all Louis can say, twisting his fingers in the bedspread, “I, uh, had a crush on you too, just so you know,” he admits, averting his eyes from the Alpha.

Harry takes him by the chin, tilting his face up so Louis will meet his eyes, when he finally looks at him, he’s beaming, smile taking over his face and the dimples Louis’ loves are out on display, “Really?! That’s so great! Thought you really were just curious.”

Louis shakes his head, no, giggling. Harry cuts off his laughter with another kiss.

“So we’ll tell them, soon, okay?” Harry asks.

Louis nods, “Yeah that sounds good.” They snuggle closer together, Harry giving his hip a squeeze.

They don’t mean to fall asleep but they do and they are woken up by a very upset Anne swatting the two of them with a pillow. After being grilled for hours about their relationship, how long it’s been going on, “Just started actually,” how many times this has happened before, “Just this once, mum, and nothing really happened.” The two women were surprisingly okay with it. Only asking that they keep things to a minimum until Louis has his first heat, which both boys easily agree to, wanting to take things slow themselves.

It’s not the best scenario really, I mean you’re not supposed to fall in love with your step-brother but for them it happened. Louis doesn’t have his heat for another year but when he does his boyfriend, Harry, is right there to help him through it.

 


End file.
